The Hogwarts Pregnancy
by emmy.hopper.3
Summary: Ginny Weasley has been in love with Harry Potter since her fifth year at Hogwarts. Now she is going into her last year at Hogwarts with her dream having come true. Harry Potter returned her feelings and they are together. She has got everything she could ever want, but we all know in the Wizarding World, when you are involved with Harry Potter something is going to happen. R&R!
1. Summary

Plot -

Ginny Weasley has been in love with Harry Potter since her fifth year at Hogwarts. Now she is going into her last year at Hogwarts with her dream having come true. Harry Potter returned her feelings and they are together. She has got everything she could ever want, but we all know in the Wizarding World, when you are involved with Harry Potter something is going to happen. So, fate strikes and she finds herself pregnant at only 17 years old. What are they both going to do with having to deal with being pregnant after the war has only just ended? Read to find out...


	2. Chapter 1 - Back to Hogwarts

September 1st - Arriving at Hogwarts

I sat down on the Hogwarts Express as the train started moving. I looked around as Hermione, Ron and Harry walked into the carriage and sat down as well.

"Well, I am hoping for one drama free year this year." Ron said.

"You're telling me. I just want to focus on school and our relationship." Hermione said.

Ron sat down and Hermione sat next to him as Harry sat down next to me. I held his hand and he held mine back, gripping it. I smiled at him.

"You little sweetie Hermione, didn't know you had it in you." Harry said.

"Oh I did, the nights we used to stay awake with her talking about Ron." I said.

"And you talking about Harry." Hermione said.

I blushed as she said that. She smiled at me and then cuddled into Ron. They were all lovely and cuddly, have been since they got together 5 months ago.

"Alright calm down with the PDA guys." I laughed.

"How is this PDA? We're cuddling." Ron said.

I rolled my eyes and laid my head on Harry's lap with my feet up on the wall by the window as he played with my red hair.

"You know what guys, I think I am finally comfortable with you two dating." Ron said.

"That's good Ron, this is progress." I laughed.

"Hey come on it isn't easy, my best friend and my little sister."

"She's joking Ron, I'm glad your comfortable with it."

"Did you know we have been dating for 5 months now? Well 5 months tomorrow." I said to Harry.

"I do, it's gutting that it didn't land on a Hogsmeade visit or something." Harry said. "Then we could have celebrated."

"It's fine, we can celebrate next month, the big 6, no one really celebrates their 5 month anniversary."

"Isn't it weird how you two got together the same day we got together." Hermione said.

"I guess so but with everyone thinking they might die I guess they wanted to live in the moment." Harry said.

We all agreed and then we started making small talk. We only have 7 hours to burn until we pull up at Hogsmeade station. This is going to be a long trip.

 **TIME SKIP... 7 HOURS LATER... 6 PM...**

The train finally came to a stop and I stretched my sleepy body up off of the seats and walked off of the train with Harry, Hermione and Ron with me. I held Harry's hand as we got off the train.

"First years this way, come on now don't be shy." Hagrid shouted from the far corner.

I sent a smile his way and he returned it, looking at all of us.

"Let's go and see Hagrid before we got onto the carriages." Hermione suggested.

We all agreed and then we all walked up to Hagrid.

"Well you four definitely aren't firs' years." Hagrid laughed.

"We just wanted to come and see you. I also wanted to say thank you Hagrid, you have been one of our best friends here at Hogwarts, and I couldn't thank you enough." Harry said to Hagrid.

"Well I'm gonn' tear up if ya carry on. Come on you lot, this is meant for the en' of the year not the star'." Hagrid replied.

"We know, but we just wanted to say that." I said.

We all group hugged with Hagrid and then we said goodbye and we walked over to the carriages. I could now see the Thestrals that pulled the carriages by. So much has changed in a year, I could cry about how much we have all lost, but I am so thankful none of my families lives were lost. **(Fred is alive, I couldn't bare to kill him off! I love him too much!)** I'm sad for the people that did lose family, but I am thankful that mine are alive and healthy.

We all got onto the carriage and made chit chat as we made our way up to the castle.

"I have missed this place so much, I am going to miss it when we leave." Harry said.

"Me too, weirdly enough, it is like our Jerusalem, all roads seem to lead back here, no matter what." Hermione said.

"I'm going to miss it, but I'm going to enjoy becoming an Auror." Ron said.

"Me too Ron." Harry said.

"I think I'm going to be returning here." Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I've been thinking about teaching Arithmancy here."

"I though you wanted to work in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Ron said.

"I do but I am torn between the two. I love this place, and I love Arithmancy, I'm not decided yet but I am just keeping my options open."

"It is good that you want to do more than one thing. I have my heart set on becoming a Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies."

"What about when your older and get married and have kids. What will you do then?" Hermione asked.

"Well then I will become a Quidditch Correspondent for the Daily Prophet." I said.

"Wow you have it all figured out." Harry said.

"I do indeed."

We arrived at Hogwarts and we got out of the carriages and walked up to the castle, me holding hands with Harry. We walked through the front door and into the Great Hall where people were filing in. We all walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down in the middle of it, me next to Hermione and opposite Harry who was next to Ron.

"I am 100% set on this being a plain sailing year, no drama. We're gonna have the year we have all deserved for 7 years." I said.

This is going to be the best no drama year ever, I am going to make it be, no matter what. Once everyone was in they brought all of the new kids in. They are going to love Hogwarts, no Voldemort, no nothing for them, just learning. I would have killed to have the next 7 years they are going to have. But without all of this, I wouldn't have met Harry, and I wouldn't change him for the world.

 **TIME SKIP... 1 HOUR LATER... 7 PM...**

"If Prefects would like to lead their house up to the Common Rooms that will be amazing. Curfew is 8:30 so no one should be out of their Common Rooms at that time. If Head Boy and Girl would like to stay behind that would be great." Professor McGonagall said.

I looked at Harry and Hermione as they stood up. They are Head Boy and Girl.

"Meet us outside?" Harry said.

Ron and I nodded and then we walked out of the Great Hall as everyone else started filing out. We waited 5 minutes, just making light conversation before they came out of the hall with Professor McGonagall.

"Hello Ronald, Ginerva." McGonagall said.

"Hi Professor." We both said.

"Okay Harry, Hermione, the Head Boy and Girl dormitory is on the sixth floor, all the way at the end of the corridor and behind a painting of a vase with flowers. The password is Guyhirn Gosh. Ginny, Ron, you both know the Curfew so don't be leaving their Common Room later than 8:30 okay, I know you will be in there, you're all involved and best friends, so that's fine, but I expect no sexual activity in the walls of Hogwarts okay."

"Yes Professor." We both said again.

She smiled at us before walking in the direction of the trophy room and we all walked up the stairs, following her directions to their Common Room. This is going to be an amazing year.


	3. Chapter 2 - Hospital Wing

Saturday 1st October

I ran into the toilet for the third time today and puked my guts up. Ugh... I wish this bug would just go away! It is meant to be mine and Harry's date to Hogsmeade today and I can't go! Someone then started banging on the door.

"Ginny let me in." Harry said.

I tried to talk but every time I did the bile rose up my throat. He carried on knocking and once I was finished I flushed the chain and unlocked the door.

"Are you okay? I think you should go to the hospital wing." Harry said.

"I'm gonna go today. I can't come today Harry. I want you to go, go with Hermione and Ron." I told him.

"No I'm staying here with you."

"Harry honestly I'm just going to be sleeping all day so it is going to be no fun for you. Just go and have fun and bring me something back from Honeydukes."

"Okay, what do you want? Are you sure though?"

"I'm sure. Get me anything, you know what I like and don't like."

"Well you like me, so how about when I come back you can have me as a present."

"I don't like you." I joked.

He feigned being hurt by holding his hand up to his heart.

"I'm just joking. I love you." I said.

I didn't even have time to stop myself before the words flew out of my mouth. I looked at him waiting for his reaction and he just looked happy.

"I love you too, but I wanted to say that first."

"Too late I got there first."

I laughed, running into his bedroom in the Head Boy and Girls dormitories and jumped onto his bed, feeling slightly better already. He chased after me, tickling me. I laughed, eventually from all the wriggling I ended up on top of him on his stomach. I smiled, leaning down to kiss him.

"Wow." He said, moving so I fell to the side of the bed.

"Harry." I shouted. "What was that for?"

"You're sick, I don't want to catch it."

"Oh well you're a lovely boyfriend." I said sarcastically.

"I know I am but I love you."

"I love you too. Now go on, go to Hogsmeade, it's already 10:30, Hermione and Ron will be waiting for you in the Great Hall."

"Okay but I'll get Dobby to come up to you in about 2 hours with some lunch, you might want to get some sleep for now though. Don't forget to go to the hospital wing."

"I won't forget. I'll see you at dinner."

"Okay. Bye baby."

"Bye."

He blew me a kiss and I pretended to catch it and then he left. I rolled over in the bed and fell straight back to sleep.

Once I woke up I checked the time and it was 12:30 and I woke up to the sound of a pop. I looked to see who it was and it was Dobby.

"Sorry Madame but Harry Potter told me to bring you up some lunch at 12:30." Dobby said.

"That's fine Dobby. Thank you."

He handed me my lunch and then vanished. I looked at what it was and it was a chicken, bacon and mayonnaise sandwich with a tall glass of orange juice. I then dug in, absolutely starving. Once I was finished I walked into the bathroom and grabbed my bag with my toothbrush and everything bathroom related inside. I have been spending a lot of time here so I have got half of my clothes, my bathroom stuff and just stuff that I need on a daily basis. I opened it up and inside I spotted my tampax packet. I looked up, staring into space, just thinking, worrying. _How long has it been since we arrived at Hogwarts?_ 1 month. I was due 2 weeks ago.

I stood up of the toilet seat and walked around to the mirror.

"That's impossible." I whispered to myself.

I put the protection charm around me every time we have had sex! Oh no! September 1st, our first night at Hogwarts. I rushed around getting some clothes on and once I was ready I shot out of the portrait hole and walked quickly down to the hospital wing. Once I arrived I rushed in!

"Ginny dear, what's wrong?" Madame Pomfrey said, approaching me.

"I think that I'm pregnant." I sobbed.

As soon as the words came out of my mouth it just seemed all that much more real to me and her face sunk as she was looking at me. She came over to me and hugged me as I sobbed. How can this be happening to me. A drama free year, that's what we said.

"It's gonna be fine dear, I can't do anything about this here but I can floo you to Saint Mungos, we don't have that type of equipment here."

"Please there has got to be something you can do now." I said.

"I'm out of supplies for what we need. The only way to get them is to go to Professor Snape."

"Can you not get them now?"

"I can ask but he might not have it in, what I need is rare for Professor Snape to have."

"Please try and get them from him."

"Okay I will go now but you just stay here, have a lie down."

I nodded and thanked her and then she left the room. The hospital wing was empty so I went to the end and laid down on one of the beds, just waiting for Madame Pomfrey. 25 minutes later she arrived back in the room. I sat up quickly, causing a bit of dizziness. I grabbed my head as I looked at her.

"Dizzy? Hmm yes. I have everything, let me just make the potion."

I nodded and followed her over to her desk as she put bits and bobs into a cauldron and stirred it all up.

"Okay now if you can lay on that bed it will be much appreciated." She said.

I walked over to the bed I was laying on before she came back in and she approached me with the cauldron and her wand. She grabbed her wand and muttered a spell under her breath before some of the potion came out of the cauldron and was being levitated with her wand.

"Can you lift your top up please."

I lifted my top up and then the warm liquid touched my stomach. It was a clear liquid.

"Okay now in about 10 seconds I will take the potion off of your stomach and if you are pregnant it will turn pink and if not then it will stay the same." She said.

"I don't understand how it works." I said.

"Well the liquid is in your stomach now and if you are pregnant it will pick up certain hormones that will make it turn pink, it's very simple really."

I nodded and counted down. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... She then muttered another spell under her breath and pulled this long string of liquid out of my stomach, me feeling it as she did. She placed it into a vile that was in her robe and I could see the bright pink liquid mocking me. I felt sick to my stomach. I am 17 and having a baby in school. My life is officially over!


	4. Chapter 3 - Someone Knows

Saturday October 1st

I sat in the Gryffindor Common Room with my legs hugged up to my chest as people walked in and out. Hermione, Ron and Harry then all walked in. They have been at Hogsmeade all day whilst I was here, in the hospital wing, finding out I'm having a baby in our no drama filled year.

"Hey we've been looking for you, we're all having a night in our Common Room, I thought you were waiting there for us." Harry said.

"I just wanted to come here for a while." I muttered.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked.

I adjusted myself in my seat, hoping my eyes were back to normal from all the crying.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said.

"Come on then Gin, let's go." Hermione said.

I nodded, standing up and walking with them out of the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry pulled me behind from everyone as we were walking towards the Head Boy and Girls Dormitory.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"I know when you're lying."

"I am just not feeling 100% still."

"Did you go to the hospital wing?"

"Yes, she gave me some potion, but she said it would make me feel drowsy, and it has, but I'm not contagious."

He nodded and then we walked side by side. He held my hand as we walked all the way to the Common Room. I need to tell him, I know that, I just need a while.

 **TIME SKIP... 5 HOURS LATER... 11 PM...**

"I'm going to bed, are you guys staying?" Hermione asked Ron and I.

"Yeah." Ron said.

I nodded and then Hermione went to bed, Ron saying he'll be there soon.

"You know guys, I'm not psyched about you guys sharing a bed." Ron said.

"Shut up Ron." I said.

"Gin, chill. Ron, there's nothing to worry about. Like I said, I always sleep on the couch. I promise you we do not share the bed, I wouldn't do that to you." Harry said.

He's lying obviously, but he tells Ron that because obviously Ron doesn't want to know we have sex and share a bed.

"I believe you, I trust you both."

Harry smiled at him as he walked up the stairs that lead to Hermione's room. Harry then turned to me.

"What's up Gin?" He asked.

"I promise you, I'm fine, like I said, I'm just drowsy and tired." I lied.

"Are you sure? I feel like there is something you're not telling me. You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

"Of course I know that, don't worry about me, I wouldn't lie to you okay. I love you Harry."

"I love you too Ginny."

"Let's go to bed."

Harry nodded and then together we went to Harry's bedroom. Hermione's room is upstairs. I got into some pajamas and then laid in bed as Harry climbed in next to me. I put my head on his chest.

"Do you think we're going to last? Like grow old together?" I asked him.

"I know we're going to last. With everything that has happened to both of us over the last few years I think finding romance in each other was meant to be." Harry said.

"Do you want kids?"

"Yeah, I want a big family. 3 kids, maybe 4. Obviously not yet, a few years down the road, what about you?"

Just hearing him say that he didn't want kids for a few years yet broke my heart, because here I was, carrying his child, about to ruin his life when I eventually tell him, as soon as I get a grip.

"Yeah, I don't mind when my kids come, I'd love them unconditionally."

I didn't want kids now, but we're having one, unless we give it away to someone that actually wants a baby, but I don't think that is a great option. I just need to give myself time.

"Me too. You're family have been amazing to me, and you're all my family as far as I am concerned, but I have no decent blood relatives left. A baby that is born into my family would be loved from day 1."

"Yeah, me too."

I think now is the time. I took slow but deep breaths for a couple of minutes, just plucking up the courage to tell him that I'm having his baby.

"Harry I'm pre-."

I looked up as I was saying this but he was already gone, he was sound asleep. I looked back down, disappointed. But hearing him say what he just said about kids makes me feel slightly better. I will talk to him tomorrow, and he will know about this baby.

 **TIME SKIP... THE NEXT DAY... 11 AM ...**

I woke up the next morning feeling like such crap. I felt the bile rise up my throat again and I sprinted to the bathroom. I just made it in time to puke my guts up. Ugh! Why does it have to be me that carries the child that makes me throw up? Someone came into the bathroom and held my hair up. Once I was finished I flushed the chain and looked behind me to see Hermione standing there.

"Are you still sick?" She asked me.

"Apparently so." I said.

I washed my mouth out and we walked into the bedroom. I laid down in the bed as Hermione sat on the end of it. She looked at me as I looked up.

"What?" I asked her.

"Come on Ginny, what's going on? You've been ill for days now. Have you been to Madame Pomfrey? Hermione asked me.

"Yes I've been to her and she told me it is a sickness bug."

"You never get sick, you're throwing up, you and Harry are having sex. Are you pregnant?"

"Shh." I scolded her.

"They're not here, just tell me the truth."

The tears came to my eyes instantly and I was sobbing in seconds. Hermione moved over to me and pulled me into a hug. I rested my head on her shoulder as the tears and sobs racked through my body. Hermione kept saying it is going to be okay but it isn't! I can't have this baby. After a few minutes I started to calm down and then I pulled away.

"Oh Gin, why aren't you protected?"

"I don't know Hermione, it just happened, we have only been unprotected once."

"When?"

"6 weeks ago, our first time since being back together."

We had sex when we were together in my fifth year, we were in a secret relationship, only a few people knew.

"What are you going to do?"

"What can I do? I haven't got a choice but to have this baby."

"Ginny there are more choices. You can have an abortion. I don't agree with it but it is your choice."

"What is that?"

"It's a muggle thing. We could go to muggle London, I don't know how we would get there but it is possible. I don't know how it is done exactly but you go in and they make you un-pregnant."

"You mean they kill the baby?"

"As horrible as that sounds, yes I guess so."

"That's not an option, I'm not that type of person. I could give the baby away to someone who really wants it though."

"Yeah adoption is one as well."

"No matter what I decide, I need to tell Harry."


End file.
